Renacer
by raquikou
Summary: La vida que me ha sido arrebatada, se niega a perecer en el olvido todavía hay algo que ansío hacer antes de partir de este mundo..y es fundir mis labios con los tuyos... Kunzite /Minako
1. Tu nombre en el viento

Los personajes no me pertenecen

son de total autoría por Naoko Takeuchi

la historia, sin embargo, si es de mi autoría

kunzite x Mina

tu nombre en el viento

Los rayos del sol, se cuelan por la ventana, la cálida brisa matinal hace volar las cortinas el aroma de la tierra húmeda llena sus sentidos, hay aves revoloteando en el viejo ciprés que esta frente a su ventana, pero el cansancio continua apoderándose de su cuerpo, esa pesadez se rehusa a abandonarlo, no hace mucho abrió los ojos desconcertado sintiendo que había despertado de un largo sueño y aletargado estiro sus brazos para encontrarse con solo borrosos recuerdos de una vida que no esta seguro de ser la suya, ¿ qué es el sueño? Y ¿ cual es la realidad?

Estaba seguro de verse así mismo desvanecerse entre gritos y ecos de una cruda batalla, había momentos en que podía sentir aquella descarga de energía y ver como sus manos se desvanecían en el vacío y después la nada...escuchaba ese grito desgarrador y esa voz dulce que le llamaba Kunzite...

Y en un parpadeo estaba en esa habitación, contemplando aquella ventana, y escuchando al viento susurrar su nombre "Minako" ¿sería pues todo aquello un sueño frecuente? O quizá se trátese de un recuerdo que se niega a desvanecerse en el olvido, en cuyo caso ¿ de qué manera podría haber muerto y seguir viviendo? Sin duda nada de ello tenía sentido, sin embargo, había hechos inexplicables en todo el mundo, como aquella ocasión meses atrás en la que todo el mundo asegura haber perdido la consciencia y despertado tiempo después en un lugar diferente sin tener idea de como llegaron a ese sitio. Podría ser eso o algo similar, lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

¿De qué manera explicar esa sensación de estar viviendo una vida, que no es suya? Como si la vida misma hubiese comenzado en un instante, sin recuerdos, sin nada y aun así, tener la sensación de que algo falta pero ¿que? O ¿quién?

...

...

Y de nuevo se encuentra en aquel lejano y solitario lugar, el punto D polo norte, es como si una fuerza lo atrayese, a su alrededor solo hay ruinas y marcas en el suelo rastro evidente de que en ese sitio hubo una batalla, una no tan lejana batalla aquel desolado lugar susurra un nombre " Sailor Moon", retrocede unos pasos, "Serena"

Y ahí está, esa silueta borrosa, esos dorados cabellos elevándose por el viento que arremete con fuerza, y ella llamando a gritos a esa chica, pero ¿ quién es la que llama? El sabe que la ha visto, en el rostro de la rubia hay una gran determinación, no esta sola detrás de ella tres chicas mas todas ellas con vestimenta similar traje de marinera, pero varia el color, ella la de dorados cabellos esta de anaranjado, su mirada determinante se funde ahora en los ojos del peli plateado, es a el a quien la rubia se enfrenta.

Una batalla contra esas chicas...las Sailor scouts...

Un dolor se apodera de su pecho, aquellos retazos no son suficientes, y esa borrosa silueta se desvanece, el frío congela sus articulaciones es hora de partir, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al desolado lugar, como si en aquellas ruinas pudiese encontrar aquello que le hace falta, tiene el presentimiento de no ser el único en aquel sitio, el viento helado golpea su rostro.

Y con aquel viento llegan aquellas palabras "Tokio, Venus...Minako"

Y es ahí a donde se dirige...

...

...

Sonreír como si con ello se me fuera la vida, sonreír como si no hubiese un mañana, pues me he propuesto animarlas, no importa cuantas cosas alocadas tenga que hacer, contagiare mi entusiasmo para no verlas tristes, para no desfallecer yo misma...

Para no pensar, en la vida pasada y en lo que no pudo ser

No hace mucho que hemos recuperado nuestras memorias y hay momentos en que pienso que es una jugada cruel del destino, hacernos recordar el amor que sentimos solamente para verlo desvanecerse de una manera tan cruel, pero he de sonreír y hacer planes descabellados no puedo permitir que la tristeza me alcance, no puedo permitirme flaquear...

Seca aquellas lagrimas que sin querer se han desbordado de sus celestes ojos, artemis la mira de reojo, como quien pretende no estar mirando, en silencio vigila a su querida amiga, ha sido una cruel batalla y aunque esta vez no perdieron a su amada princesa el sabe que no fue del todo una victoria.

Venus, no ha dejado de visitar aquel solitario lugar, como una especie de duelo personal, de vez en cuando se aleja y permanece sentada en el frío polo norte, como si ese frío pudiese apagar aquel recuerdo que le quemase el alma, después de un rato vuelve a Tokio sonriente y animosa, pero en sus ojos cristalinos el ojiverde puede leer que sin duda Mina estuvo llorando.

Ojalá los Shitennou hubiesen reencarnado, suspira

...

...

La tarde transcurre tranquila por las calles de Tokio, Minako juguetea con Artemis, jalando de sus orejas, Las chicas ya han partido cada una a sus casas y la rubia ha decidido visitar el centro comercial, solo para distraerse, se detiene en un aparador a contemplar los hermosos vestidos, pero hay algo inusual en este, puede distinguir la silueta de un alto joven de largo cabello justo detrás de ella.

La rubia siente quedarse sin aliento, sus ojos se rehusan a dejar de contemplar aquella Silueta, su cuerpo es invadido por un temblor que inicia en las piernas y culmina en sus manos, que ahora están clavadas en el esponjoso pelaje de su felino amigo.

Poco a poco el temblor disminuye, la silueta se aleja de aquel aparador, y Mina se talla los ojos dándose la vuelta desconcertada, solo para encontrar que no hay nadie detrás suyo- te encuentras bien?- pregunta el minino ante el comportamiento de la rubia

- talvez deba ir a casa a descansar- responde ella, tras bajar las escaleras eléctricas- quizá deba dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, ya estoy alucinando cosas, y no es bueno arrastrar así el pasado- piensa mientras pasa sin notar a aquel joven que yace sentado en una banca justo a un costado de esta.

kunzite...

Solo la había visto de espaldas, delante de ese aparador, pero ese cabello, ese dorado cabello le hizo sacudirse de pies a cabeza, tal es así que se vio forzado a dar la vuelta y alejarse cuanto antes, ¿ era esto lo que encontraría en Tokio? ¿Es ella a quien mi corazón anhela encontrar? ¿ es ella la respuesta?

Y si es así, ¿ por qué este repentino deseo de alejarme? Ahora mi corazón se ha acelerado de nuevo.

Los ojos de Kunzite se fijan en la joven que desciende ahora de aquella escalera, por fin, contempla aquel rostro no como una borrosa, silueta, si no como la vivida imagen que tanto ansiaba tener, ella aun lleva puesto su uniforme escolar, sus hermosos celestes solamente son ensombrecidos por aquellas ojeras que levemente enmarcan su rostro, en sus brazos sostiene un gato blanco y a el le pareciera que están conversando.

Ha sido ella, sin duda...

Pasa justo a su costado, y el se encuentra ahora hechizado, quisiera congelar el tiempo y tomarla por el brazo...¿pero por que ella? ¿Cual es la conexión?

Mina!

Le llama, un rubio mientras le hace señas, el peli plateado observa como aquel rostro tan nostálgico se transforma con una radiante sonrisa- hey Andreuw deberías estar trabajando!- le reprende ella

Estaba esperando a mi novia, pero parece que me ha dejado plantado, ¿ y tu que haces aquí? no deberías estar estudiando están en exámenes, ya te pareces a Serena- responde aquel chico sonrojado.

"Serena"... Ese nombre retumba en sus oídos, de nuevo aquellas imágenes revoloteando en su cabeza, esas chicas las Sailor scouts, Venus llamando a Sailor moon y luego ese nombre "Serena cuidado"...

Y ahora ellas reuniendo sus energías, para terminar con el enemigo...y el enemigo él

Su frente esta perlada de sudor se levanta para alejarse cuanto antes de aquel lugar, pasa de nuevo al costado de Mina quien ahora ríe plácidamente.

Artemis, fija su mirada en este, el peli plateado luce desconcertado, el minino da un salto escapando de los brazos de la rubia, se escurre entre la gente, sin perder al joven peli plateado.

mina esta sorprendida, pero aún así, no deja de sonreír, y continúa la conversación con el rubio- ya regresara- se dice a si misma- y cuando regrese...

Kunzite lleva ya rato caminando, detiene sus pasos, pues se ha percatado de la presencia del felino- anda que esperas para llamar a las Sailor scouts, y eliminarme de este mundo

¿Y tu que esperas para eliminarme? No te será difícil- responde Artemis retadora mente, ha reconocido al Shitennou pero también ha detectado algo diferente en este, carece de esa esencia maligna.

No perderé mi tiempo contigo- los ojos de Kunzite se fijan en el felino, y el puede notar esa esencia humana y ese dolor en su alma, ya no es mas un sirviente del enemigo ha reencarnado al igual que las sailors, y debe haber un propósito para ello.

Tal Vez yo pueda ayudarte- exclama mientras los labios de Kunzite se mueven para exclamar su respuesta este es acallado por el brillante resplandor que nace en la frente del felino- no puedo devolverte la memoria por completo puesto que ignoro mucho de tu vida pasada pero puedo compartirte lo que se y es posible que eso te ayude a recordar al menos lo suficiente...

Los ojos del peli plateado asienten, en su rostro se dibuja cuan asombrado y agradecido se siente- por fin respuestas...

gracias x su atención

los veré en el próximo episodio ;)

fragmentos de una vida fracturada

espero que les halla gustado con amor Raquikou


	2. Fragmentos de una vida fracturada parte1

Fragmentos de una vida fracturada.

Tiempo atrás...

Hace mucho tiempo atrás...

Antes de la obscuridad,

He escuchado rumores, de una doncella que desciende de la luna, envuelta en una luz cálida, y su silueta se desvanece con el atardecer, justo al mismo tiempo que el príncipe Endymion desaparece del palacio y se pierde por horas, si los rumores son ciertos no debe ser una coincidencia, lo que no me explico es ¿por qué ninguno de los otros generales ha dado aviso de ello? Es como si ellos secretamente permitieran esos encuentros y eso es un desacato a nuestras obligaciones.

Kunzite cruza el palacio completamente decidido a poner orden quizá no pueda obligar al príncipe a dar por terminados aquellos encuentros, pero sin duda puede hacer que al menos los generales cumplan con su obligación de informarle, detiene sus pasos en aquel inmeso y hermoso jardín donde puede observar a distancia al príncipe Endymion acompañado por la misteriosa chica, al observarla no le es difícil reconocerla se trata sin duda de la princesa de la luna, ahora los ojos del peli plateado recorren el resto del lugar en búsqueda del general en turno de proteger al príncipe y lo distingue por fin a una considerable distancia sentado en el césped sosteniendo una hermosa rosa, Neprhite no esta solo, puede distinguir a una de esas guardianas senshi Júpiter, es de esperarse puesto que ellas también tienen la responsabilidad de proteger a su princesa.

Pero hay algo mas en esa escena, la rosa que el general castaño sostiene va a parar en manos de la senshi, y esta le planta un beso emocionada, los ojos del peli plateado destilan enojo, da vuelta sobre sus pasos, ahora lo comprende, los generales están emparejando con las guardianas senshi, y por eso no dan reporte de las inusuales visitas pues ellos mismos están de acuerdo, los cambios de horario y la insistencia de hacer ellos la guardia y no Kunzite, pero han olvidado su principal responsabilidad, y tener que enterarme por labios de la doncella Beryl, me ha dejado quedar como un imbecil.

Zoycite lleva ya rato balbuceando explicaciones ante el reclamo de su superior, sin embargo, Kunzite continúa con el ceño fruncido- a partir de ahora seré yo quien se encarge de proteger al príncipe, han olvidado su principal propósito, eso de emparejarse con las guardianas, es inaceptable esperaba mas de ustedes- les reprende cual padre sobreprotector.

General, la guardiana senshi Venus esta aquí, desea hablar con usted- interrumpe Neprithe sonrojado

Vuélve la vista para encontrarse con aquella joven esbelta y rubia quien con mirada determinada se dirige hacia el- general, hemos detectado un naciente de energía negativa cerca de sus tierras, estoy aquí en una misión de reconocimiento, debemos detenerlo antes de que se expanda y sea demasiado tarde para...

Kunzite dirige una mirada fría hacia esta- no creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos, nosotros mismos realizaremos las exploraciones, no necesitamos la ayuda de las guardianas de la luna, seria mejor que se ocupará de mantener a su princesa donde pertenece y a sus guardianas también- sentencia.

El rostro de la rubia enrojece llena de indignación, no esperaba tal respuesta- no se a que se refiere general, pero le aseguro que lo averiguare y no se repetirá, pero le reitero es importante realizar un...

Encárguense de la luna que los asuntos de la tierra no son de su incumbencia- exclama molesto el peli plateado, dando por terminada la conversación.

Pero que tipo tan arrogante- refunfuña Venus afuera del palacio, mientras dirige una mirada llena de preocupación hacia el horizonte, Mars yacía esperándola afuera- malas cosas augura el viento- murmura, mientras que una brisa helada hace que a ambas se les erize la piel.

Por cierto a que se refiere Kunzite con eso de que debo mantenerlas en la luna, pensé que solo la princesa Serenity se escapaba a hurtadillas y ahora resulta que también ustedes- las recorre con la mirada las guardianas Senshi habían acompañado a su líder a la tierra para ayudar en la exploración y ahora las tres yacían sonrojadas y cabizbajas.

Solo queríamos, proteger a la princesa, al principio solo le acompañábamos observándola a distancia, pero luego...

las puertas del palacio se abren con pesadez del mismo los generales Neprhite, Jedaite, Zoycite. Mercury enmudece observándoles salir, el rubio ojiverde le hace señas " lo siento" y esta se ruboriza aun mas.

Venus observa como las miradas de Júpiter y Neprhite se cruzan, y como Jedaite le envía un beso a Mars, y ahora lo comprende mientras las guardianas senshi cumplían su labor, no pudieron evitar caer, presa del mismo mal que invadía a su princesa el amor, y no es que este mal amar, pero olvidan su obligación, ellas no pueden no deben enamorarse su principal propósito podría nublarse, ellas solo se deben a su princesa y a protegerla, con pesar traga saliva, y da la orden- guardianas senshi regresemos a la luna cuanto antes, no volveré a permitir otra falta mas, su deber es estar protegiendo el palacio y a nuestra princesa.

Las senshi, dan un último vistazo a sus amados Shitennou los cuales ahora yacen al lado de Kunzite quien dirige una mirada recelosa a estas.

Me disculpo por el comportamiento inadecuado de las senshi le aseguro general que no se repetirá, le doy mi palabra- exclama la rubia, mientras su traje de marinera se ondea con el viento y sus dorados cabellos revolotean jugueteando en su rostro.

Kunzite contempla aquella esbelta figura, ella no lo sabia- no es necesario que se disculpe Venus, también fue mi error al no percatarme antes,

Venus asiente, ambos líderes comparten miradas, sabe que muy en el fondo al peli plateado también le causa pesar, el mantener alejados a los amantes pero ambos son conscientes de su responsabilidad, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Venus quien ahora esta resplandeciente a causa de la tele transportación- hasta la vista general- guiñe el ojo, coquetamente, no puede evitarlo, aquel hombre tan varonil y dedicado le parece atractivo.

...

...

Ha sido difícil mantener a las senshi en la luna y en especial a la princesa, Mercury ha insistido con lo mismo, una fuerza maligna crece en las entrañas de la tierra, y Venus duda al respecto, sabe que no son asuntos en los que deba inmiscuirse, pero le preocupa el bienestar de la tierra después de todo son vecinos, murmura...

Mientras tanto en la tierra...

Tras la visita de la joven líder Venus, el general Kunzite ha ordenado realizar una revisión, no estaba de mas, el joven Zoycite encargado de esa misión, había desaparecido misteriosamente, y Neprithe quien había acudido en su búsqueda no daba señales de vida, algo andaba mal, el peli plateado, daba vueltas de un lado a otro desesperado, por alguna razón le costaba conservar la calma, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la silueta de la joven líder Venus.

Tenemos que hablar- exclamo ella en un tono severo- quizá no, me corresponde pero estoy segura que se avecinan grandes peligros...

Mercury proyecto en la pared un mapa de la tierra señalando a este- hay una creciente energía maligna en movimiento y se dirige hacia acá, si no actuamos ahora...nos alcanzara en unas horas, a medida que avanza su poder aumenta- sentenció en tono severo.

Eso es imposible mis generales deberían estar, impidiendo el- los ojos de la rubia se fijaron en los de Kunzite- es posible que estén en peligro no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Ante los atónitos ojos de Kunzite apareció la sailor del fuego, Mars cruzaba el umbral de aquella habitación presurosa en sus ojos se dibujaba la angustia- perdóname Venus, no pude evitarlo, la princesa, ha descendido a la luna, Júpiter esta con ella se que se avecina un gran peligro pero, te falle no pude, mantenerla en la luna.

Venus colocó su mano en el hombro de la Morena-no habrías podido impedir que viniese pero ese no es el peor de nuestros temores, debemos ir al punto donde se concentra esa energía e impedir que siga avanzando Kunzite vienes?

el asintió, tras tomar de la mano a la senshi, sintió un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo, una calidez lo invadió y sintió como se elevaba por sobre las nubes, y en realidad eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo puesto que eran tele transportados en ese momento a las afueras de la ciudad.

Júpiter y Mars se habían quedado a proteger a la princesa, y Mercury junto con Venus le habían transportado a ese lugar, en aquel entonces cálido y bello cubierto de flores y verde pasto, pero había algo inusual era como una peste que se extendía y poco a poco carcomía todo a su paso dejándo detrás solo muerte y hedor, Kunzite cubrió su nariz de manera instintiva, y elevó la mirada para encontrarse con una muchedumbre que se acercaba hacia el.¿que es todo esto?- exclamó sorprendido.

Mercury registró rapidamente con su avanzada computadora a las personas- sus signos vitales son normales, pero su comportamiento es torpe, como si fuese inducido...aguarden hay una estela de energía maligna a su alrededor, !estan siendo manipulados!- Venus se colocó en posición de pelea.

kunzite, estaba inmutado, esa era su gente, vecinos, amigos, retomo el control de si mismo- solo hay que abrirnos paso entre ellos y podremos llegar al sitio donde todo esto se ha originado.

imposible- respondió la sailor azul- la cantidad de energía que invade sus cuerpos es demasiada, eso solo significa que no se trata de gente común, su fuerza se ha incrementado estoy segura que no será sencillo abrirnos paso, a menos que...- dirigió su mirada hacia Venus- vallan ustedes dos yo me encargare de entretenerlos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Mercury utiliza las burbujas de mercurio para generar una densa neblina y así, darles tiempo a sus compañeros para abrirse paso, mientras que la neblina va desapareciendo observa como la multitud se ha dispersado- ¿pero qué demonios?- ante ella solo hay una silueta, que poco a poco comienza a serle conocida, su corazón se acelera.

Al fin solos, pensé que nunca se irían- los ojos de aquel rubio tienen un inusual destello rojo, Mercury se cubre el rostro aterrada- cayeron en mi engaño, esa solo era una ilusión, la verdadera multitud se dirige al palacio- su sonrisa le hela el cuerpo, aquella sonrisa que una vez le derritiera ahora solo le hace sentir escalofríos.

zoycite esta siendo manipulado por la fuerza maligna- susurra hacia su transmisor mientras seca las lagrimas que escapan de sus blancas mejillas y se prepara para combatir a quien fuera su gran amor.

...

...

Venus recibe el mensaje, pero la comunicación se ha perdido-si eso está ocurriendo ¿será posible que Nephrite y Jedaite, estén en la misma situación? Pronto lo descubriremos.

recorren aquel desolado lugar, Kunzite detiene sus pasos al encontrarse con la bella doncella Beryl, hay algo extraño en su apariencia su rostro no es el mismo de alguna manera sus finos rasgos se han endurecido y sus ojos destellan chispas rojas, sus labios azules se abren lentamente- ya es muy tarde, en este momento el palacio está siendo atacado, no hay nada que...

¡cadena de amor de Venus!

la mujer se desvanece

-Solo era una ilusión- exclama la rubia, no caeremos en sus juegos andando volvamos al palacio- y se dispone a iniciar la tele transportación, pero es alcanzada por una densa bola de energía, Kunzite corre a desviarla, el ataque solo roza el brazo de la senshi, el peli plateado mira por encima de su hombro- ¿te encuentras bien?

¡pero qué descuidada he sido! Perdóname- exclama avergonzada, mientras toca su brazo- solo ha sido un roce estaré bien.

me alegro- sonríe el peli-plateado- por que nos espera una ardua batalla- ahora ambos dirigen su mirada hacia la densa niebla de la cual se distinguen siluetas de personas, esta vez no es una ilusión- no pueden ser humanos comunes, esta claro que se trata de un enemigo poderoso.

continuara...

por la atención prestada mil gracias!

los veré en la próxima actualización espero les halla gustado u.u

con amor raquikou


End file.
